


Vanilla cones and milkshakes

by Girlnextdoor0214



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Donghyuk | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee is whipped, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlnextdoor0214/pseuds/Girlnextdoor0214
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted a vanilla cone.





	Vanilla cones and milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedheart/gifts).



> This is inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/1haechan/status/983185996199022592. Hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. This is a gift for bluedheart to thank her for writing one of the best Markhyuck fic I have ever read. Love you~

Donghyuk was bored out of his mind. He was lying on his bed, face up. He just finished dinner and was craving for some ice cream. He took out his phone and dialed a number he knows by heart. "Hello, babe?" Mark"s voice filled Donghyuck's ears. "Hey loser~ I'm bored and craving for ice cream." "So what do you want me to do?" Mark said in an amused tone.

"What do you think?" Hyuck stood up and started changing into more suitable clothes, a sweatpants and his favourite hoodie (it was Mark's but it belongs to Donghyuck now judging by how many times he stole it). He heard the sound of a car engine starting on the other side of the phone. "Get me a vanilla cone and you better be here in 30 minutes boi" He threatened with no actual bite in his words. "Yes, Sir!" Hyuck can already imagine Mark doing a playful salute with that dumb (cute) smile on his face. He couldn't resist the smile crawling up his face. "Yeah yeah, go get my ice cream.'

"Bye babe, see you in a bit. Love you~" Even after years of dating, Hyuck still gets shy when Mark says the L word, and Mark likes to take advantage of it and tease him. "Love you too loser."

Hyuck decided to wait for Mark downstairs in the living room. He slowly descended the stairs and plopped himself down on the couch. He scrolled though his phone mindlessly and replied to some of the groupchats, mainly the one all 7 of them together.

20 minutes later, he heard a car honk just outside his house. “Bye Mom, I’m going out with Mark!” Hyuck hollered. “Don’t be out too late!”

Hyuck went out, and walked towards Mark’s car. He opened the door to the passenger seat and slide in. “Here’s your cone”. Hyuck turned around and he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or face-palm. So he did both. In Mark’s hand, is a cone, not a vanilla cone, but just a cone. “What is this?” Hyuck asked in between his laughs.

Mark was really confused. “A cone? Like you said” “I said a vanilla cone” Hyuck couldn’t stop laughing. “Why are you laughing? You said get me a cone and I said Yes!” Mark exclaimed. “So I went inside the building, and then I got a milkshake.” Hyuck just realized that in Mark’s other hand was a vanilla milkshake, he was too busy laughing to notice. “I got this for you by the way, cause I didn’t know why you just wanted a cone.”

“I wanted a vanilla cone.” Hyuck’s laughter had substitute to giggles. “Alright, I got the cone.” Then, he pauses. “And I got the milkshake for you cause I don’t know why you just wanted a cone. He pauses again, finding his words. “And then they gave me a vanilla cone, I said ‘my boyfriend just wanted a vanilla cone….” He trailed off.  
Hyuck grabbed the cone from Mark’s hand. “Why would somebody just ask for a fucking waffle cone.” “I don’t know, I don’t know” Mark said while he fasten his safety belt, milkshake still in hand. “But that’s what you asked for.” Hyuck started cackling.

"You're such a loser'

"But I'm your loser."

A smack sound echoed through the car and laughter was heard.


End file.
